<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap Time by Runic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846185">Nap Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic'>Runic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Centaurs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Wholesome, oc child - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri just wants to take a nap, but his fellow nature spirits keep interrupting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nap Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For naturesass. Thank you for your support! :)</p>
<p>Iris is her creation, and I'm so happy I get to write for her. She is adorable. <br/>Dimitri is a lion centaur.<br/>Byleth is a horse centaur.<br/>Claude and Iris are both deer centaurs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gravel crunched, Dimitri going rigid as he listened. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent coming from upwind that allowed him to relax. He remained still with his eyes closed as she drew closer, his heart fluttering in his chest with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re awake,” Byleth’s steady voice declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri answered her with a rumbling purr as her hand brushed over his paw. He reached out with his human arms, grasping at air until he finally found Byleth’s arm and pulled her down alongside him. “I don’t have to be,” he spoke, his low voice sounding as if he held back a roar that could erupt at any moment. “The sun is warm today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is always warm,” Byleth pointed out as she settled herself against him upon the rock he had chosen to lounge upon, her centaur body fitting easily against his own half lion form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri flicked his tail, cracking open an eye to meet Byleth’s smirk. It was a barely there gesture, and yet Dimitri could not even fake annoyance. He huffed, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling Byleth fully to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought you into the mountains anyway?” Dimitri asked, purring once again when Byleth’s head tucked under his own, her calloused fingers brushing along his fur. Byleth always gave the best scratches, neither too hard or too soft, her fingers always finding the places that left him melting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is warm today,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri swatted his tail against Byleth’s rump in irritation, but Byleth only laughed quietly. “I knew you would find yourself some nice rock to stretch out on and nap. I thought I would come join you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He purred louder at that, letting her feel the vibration it produced throughout his body. Byleth sighed her own contentment when Dimitri butted his head against hers, his nose nuzzling against her ear. Like himself, Byleth was animal from the waist down and human above that, save for her ears. Her horse ears stood out against her mint green hair, and Dimitri loved the way her ears always gave away her emotions. Her face could remain impassive, but Claude and Dimitri had first learned to read her on the tells from the movements of her ears. Like now, Dimitri could tell she was relaxed and content by the way her ears flicked back and forth against his chin, purposely trying to tickle him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth drifted off, her breathing slowing to a relaxed pace. Dimitri brushed his lips against her neck, his heart racing in his chest. It still amazed him that Byleth trusted him to the degree she let herself become so vulnerable before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was warm, and Byleth was curled up beside him. Dimitri could not ask for a more comfortable nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crouched in the tall grasses, his ears flicking toward the barest rustle. A rabbit sat still, its own ears turning in every direction as it searched for danger. Dimitri’s stomach rumbled, his lion paws scratching at the dirt in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit shot forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dimitri promptly dropped back down and stretched himself out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A too pleased laugh had him opening his eye, greeted by the sight of Claude with his half stag body, the antlers perched on his head framing the sun. With his cloven hooves, he was even more adept at sneaking around than Byleth, even here on the plains that were her territory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just missed lunch,” Claude pointed out, coming to stand beside Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri flopped over, flattening the grass and stretching. The sun felt nice against his stomach. “I’m a lion,” Dimitri pointed out. “A male lion. Lionesses are the ones who hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Claude questioned, his brow quirking up in amusement as he adjusted the quiver on his back. “So what is it that you do all day then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be fed by the lionesses,” Dimitri snapped back in a tease without hesitation. It was truly something that had never sat well with him, being catered to, but he knew Claude was aware of this and therefore felt comfortable enough to joke with him on the subject. “Sleep,” he added on, wiggling against the grass to flatten it even further. “Have sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of astonished surprise before Claude’s laughter rang like a clear bell. “Someone is in a fine mood today,” Claude pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is nice today.” Dimitri pointed his human hand at Claude to cut him off. “Don’t. Byleth already pulled that line on me.” He rolled back over, leaving a section of crushed grass large enough for Claude to join him. “Just get down here. We’ll worry about lunch later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckled once more, taking a moment to set aside his bow and quiver. Dimitri watched as his fellow nature spirit scanned the horizon, watching for any signs of danger, before allowing himself to sink into the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm lips pressed against Dimitri’s forehead, his cheeks heating and turning pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might be spending too much time in the sun,” Claude teased, his voice soft. “Your cheeks are starting to burn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri muttered nonsense under his breath, deciding to handle Claude by throwing a large paw over his waist and using his human arms to hug the stag spirit close. Claude’s nose nuzzled against his neck, sending more of those fluttering feelings through the half lion, but that seemed to be the end of Claude’s teasing for the moment. Dimitri felt velvet soft horns settle into place against his shoulder as Claude settled in and drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there, wrapped around one another, until the sun dipped behind the mountains and Iris’s eager shouts for her papa and baba were followed by Byleth’s gentle ‘good evening.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri lazily opened his good eye at the sound of a small body sliding back down the path. His paw reached out, catching Iris’s rump before she could slide too far. His human arms pulled her back up, situating her on the rock next to him. The tiny fawn had yet to master her father’s stealth or Byleth’s balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris seemed completely unbothered by her near disastrous trip down the mountain, beaming brightly at Dimitri. She stood, her little fawn legs straining as she tried to reach above his head. Dimitri laughed softly at the sight of her tongue sticking out the side of her lips, so focused on her task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri took pity on her and lowered his head, the now familiar feel of a flower crown settling around his ears. Iris’s small hooves tapped happily again the stone, her smile only growing when Dimitri tilted his head back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” Iris declared proudly. “Mama and me went to find the wildflowers that just bloomed, and these blue ones remind me of you, Papa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri felt his heart fluttered, touched by the kind gesture. It still astounded him that Claude’s daughter had taken such a liking to him, enough that she had taken to calling him a member of their family. Byleth and Claude seemed not to mind at all, Claude usually shooting that all too pleased smirk at him that Dimitri usually saw in miniature upon Iris’s face when she was particularly pleased with herself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” The smile dropped from Iris’s lips, and she stared at Dimitri with wide innocent eyes. “You were trying to nap though! I was trying so hard not to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Dimitri assured her. “I would much rather have one of your flower crowns anyways.” He did his best to beam at her, waiting until Iris’s smile returned. “Now, that does not mean I cannot enjoy a nap as well. Are you tired, Iris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris stretched her arms over her head, yawning dramatically. “Absolutely exhausted, Papa.” Her legs folded under her as she dropped to his side, curling up and snuggling against his golden fur. “Sleep tight, Papa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little fawn’s breathing quickly evened out. There was still a part of Dimitri that shied away from this connection, the part of his mind that reminded him he was a predator. Claude, Byleth, and Iris, they were all prey to him. They should never have formed such a bond. And yet, ever since that day he had saved Byleth, his life was all the better for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri curled around Iris, ensuring she was warm and protected. He would allow nothing to harm his precious daughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>